


sweeter than heaven

by glorioushyunjin



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: ;-;, Alternate Universe - Demons, Couch Cuddles, Demon Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, M/M, i guess, jeongin missed his bf and his bf missed him, pls, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorioushyunjin/pseuds/glorioushyunjin
Summary: hyunjin and jeongin reunite. kisses and cuddles ensue.





	sweeter than heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last night and i found it in my notes when i woke up, so  
> enjoy sksk

jeongin’s breathing quickens as the clock gets closer and closer to 3 am, the hands counting up to what some call ‘the witching hour’.

to jeongin, it’s when he gets to see hyunjin.

jeongin has everything laid out. the sigils have been drawn, the candles have been lit (pumpkin spice!) and the make-shift portal in his living room is ready for hell’s very own hwang hyunjin.

jeongin begins to chant. he reads from the book that hyunjin gave to him, hoping that he’s pronouncing the foreign words correctly, and as the clock strikes 3, a pit of fire opens on the coffee table.

there stands hyunjin, eyes fully black from his journey through the portal. he turns around, disoriented, but realization soon sets in.

“jeongin? baby?” he speaks. hellspawn are plagued with temporary blindness when they enter the mortal realm, but hyunjin can feel jeongin’s presence. 

“jinnie!” jeongin exclaims, getting up from the floor to help hyunjin out of the fire. it quickly diminishes without a child of hell occupying it. 

as hyunjin steps down from the coffee table, he reaches out for jeongin, stumbling into his arms. his eyes begin to clear, revealing the intense orange of his irises.

“i missed you so much, jeonginnie,” he whispers.

“i missed you, too.”

they find themselves settled close to one another on the couch.

“do you wanna watch anything?” jeongin asks. he’s curled up beside the older boy, his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“let’s just find something random on netflix.”

they don’t pay attention to the show, though. in fact, neither of the two would be able to tell you what was playing on the tv screen, as they were too busy pressing desperate kisses to eachother’s lips.

hyunjin pulls jeongin into his lap, craving his touch. he runs his hands up and down jeongin’s back. the younger boy buries his hands in hyunjin’s hair, carding through it gently as their kiss deepens. he leans in closer, eager to close any distance that may exist between hyunjin and himself. it’s been several months since the two have last seen each other, and it’s eaten away at both of their minds.

apparently, hyunjin’s past absence in the underworld did not go unnoticed, and he was called down to explain himself. the courts of the underworld are not known for valuing sentiment, but because hyunjin is native to hell and because he has a clean record, he’s (finally) been allowed to travel freely between realms. hyunjin yearned for jeongin in the pits of hell. when he waded through seas of sinners, his mind was on his love. he was preoccupied at all times with thoughts of jeongin, and he practically wept when the judge ruled that he would be allowed free travel to and from earth.

while hyunjin was gone, jeongin, for lack of a better word, lingered. each passing day was just another 24 hours without hyunjin. he didn’t even know when the boy would return, or if he’d ever see him again, or if he was in trouble, or if—  
but he eventually broke the cycle. he looked forward to seeing hyunjin instead of dreading every minute without him, because, really, it was no one’s fault that hyunjin was m.i.a. at the moment. jeongin couldn’t control the circumstances, but he could control how he reacted.

jeongin looks up at hyunjin with a smile, poking his button nose, which makes hyunjin blush pink and red. he rubs a thumb over the older boy’s soft cheek. hyunjin’s orange eyes disappear as the lids flutter shut, and he drinks in the scent of jeongin. the scent he recognizes as home.

when jeongin and hyunjin first met, jeongin remembers thinking, ‘how can a creature of hell be so breathtaking?’

with his intimidating horns and eyes, one would think that he’s not to be trifled with. but not jeongin. the younger boy had approached him when he appeared in his back yard by accident, unbothered by the fiery portal he stood in. jeongin had dabbled in some dark magic before, but he’d never tried to summon a demon, and this one was oh-so-pretty. 

the two are caught in a state of pure bliss. admiration practically radiates between the two. there’s an aching in both of their chests; 4 months worth of lost affection that has built up, slowly being released by sweet touches.

“never leave me again, yeah?” jeongin mumbles, nuzzling his head into hyunjin’s chest, lips pink and swollen and limbs tangled in hyunjin’s.

hyunjin rests his chin on top of the younger’s head.

“never again, baby.”


End file.
